kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nero Thompson
Nero Thompson (ネロ・トンプソン) is a recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is the secondary protagonist besides Sarara Hoshisaki in Sarara Arc side story. He specializes in long range combat. His normal attacks are average but he mixes both melee and range combats to eliminate his disadvantages. Role in Game Sarara arc (side story) Nero is only appears in Sarara Arc side story and there is connection of the 12 chapters (As the player plays in side story, the number of chapters is now 6 instead of 12 and the stage 1 is only unlocked by clearing Chapter 5 (Faith for Survivors) and continuing the side story by unlocking the rest of the Sarara Arc main story first). Also Nero has a storyline that is completely different with Sarara, one of the 4 protagonists in Eternal Alice Musou. Nero is a child prodigy from the future school and he was toured into the year 21XX to see the future by himself. While Nero tours throughout the city, he meets Aya Ayase who personally befriended and she guides him through the futuristic cities about hi-tech technologies and weapons. Also he and Aya helps their allies and fights a new evil organization called C.R.E.S.T. (C'ipher '''R'each 'E'ternal 'S'adistically 'T'errorisim) army which was lead by Cipher himself who tried to dominate the world and turn all humans into a violentic lifeless cyborgs. Character Information Appearance Nero is a young teenage boy of 14 years old. He has a short deep brown hair and Pale Purple eyes. He only wears a modified school uniform like consists of white long sleeved shirt with collar which is topped by a blue violet vest, a purple necktie, a dark blue long sleeved jacket with red parts on the jacket and sleeve cuffs and same color as his pants, a brown belt, a purple socks and a pair of brown shoes with metal bands on each shoe. Personality Nero is a boy from the future who doesn't like to adjust to proper etiquette. Smart, easy going and fearless, he is merely satisfied with a swordsman shooter in battle. He's confident in his abilities and, though he seems childish, he has a good head on his shoulders and knows when to rely on teamwork. He especially likes his private army of military officers and they fondly call him "Shooter". His attacks are hint of joyfulness. Putting up a tough front, he occasionally has difficulty expressing his opinions in a nicer tone. Although he knowing about hi-tech gadgets and it considerately a practical in combat; how to be useful. His relationship with Aya is befriended at first, mostly on the latter's end regarding his passion. Nero is personally more genius by Aya's nicely attitude and persistent charms. Their hostility towards one another eventually turns into a future rivalry between CREST armies, each one trying to outmatch or outwit the other in combat. Their sour ties are downplayed in side story progress. His rival forgives him and they're good friends in the end. Quotes Gameplay '''Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR/'AGI' (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset (Close range) , , , , , : Nero does a four quick sword slashes. The last two inputs does a strong sword strikes that deal heavy damage and spiral launches the enemies away from him at last hit from his final slash. : Nero jump backwards and shoots a machine gun shots in front of him that inflict multiple hits and damage. , : Nero does a vertical slash upwards to launch an enemy skyward. , , : Nero does a stylish and speedy combo created to inflict multiple hits and damage, and the last hit stuns enemies. , , , : Nero does a 360° strong horizontal slash forward. Inflicts crashing knockback. , , , , : Nero jumps and does a violent descending slash that slams through an enemy and splits them right down the middle, Launches the enemies. , , , , , : Nero spins around and does a 360° strong horizontal slash forward four times. Inflicts crashing knockback via spiral knockdown at last hit from the slash. (This input requires Nero Thompson is Level 15) Direction, : Nero does a magnificent rushing attack at said direction at the distance of 5 meters which sweeps up surrounding enemies. High Roller ( , ( ) during dash): Nero does a uppercut slash to lift enemies into the air after dashing. The second input does a second uppercut slash that follows the enemy into the air. (Long range) (Tap/Hold-able): Nero fires a machine gun shots from his machine gun sword. Machine Gun shots inflict moderate damage to any enemies. *Tapping the to alter the shooting stance up to 4 or 6 times and can be followed up a Long Range Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , , , ). *Hold the button on any specified shooting stance for rapid fire. Also can press the button for Long Range Charge Attack chain moves. During shooting with his machine gun sword, he can move any direction : Nero shoots the same as Close Range C1. , : Nero shoots a strong rapid fire shots in front that knocks the enemies up from the distance of 5 meters. , , : Nero fires a chain of shots to the front at the distance of 8 meters. , , , : Nero fires a stream of machine gun shots to the front at the distance of 8 meters. , , , , : Nero jumps and shoots a stream of machine gun shots in a cone shaped spread in front to the ground. , , , , , : Nero fires a barrage of machine gun shots with explosives to the front, finishing the barrage with a wide spread, exploding one. (This input requires Nero Thompson is Level 15) Aerial/Air Combo Moveset (Close range) , , , , , , : Nero does a sliding diagonal slash and followed by repeatedly slashing diagonally left or right. , : Nero twirls around in mid-air before slashing the ground. , , , : After two air combo slashes, Nero does a succession of hits dealt in the air. , , , , : After three air combo slashes, Nero does a 360° aerial strong horizontal slash forward. , , , , , : After four air combo slashes, Nero does a violent descending slash that slams through an enemy and splits them right down the middle. Launches the enemies up the air. , , , , , , : After five air combo slashes, his machine gun sword’s blade spun in mid-air in a deadly show of force. This attack will allow him to gain altitude. The last one does a violent descending slash that slams through an enemy to spiral launches away from him. (This input requires Nero Thompson is Level 15) (Long range) * (Tap/Hold-able): Nero fires a machine gun shots from his machine gun sword while in midair, but he slowly descents to the ground while shooting. Tapping the to alter the shooting stance with different aerial shooting stances by flipping around up 4 or 6 times and can be followed up a Aerial Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , , , , ). *Hold the button on any specified shooting stance for rapid fire while in midair, but she slowly descents to the ground while shooting. , : Nero shoots the same as Aerial Long Range C1. , , : Nero shoots a midair version of long ranged C1, but pushes Nero back while in the air. , , , : Nero shoots a midair version of long ranged C2, but he slowly descents to the ground while performing a C2 move. , , , , : Nero shoots a long range midair version of C3, but he slowly descents to the ground while performing a C3-3 move. , , , , , : Nero shoots a long range midair version of C4, but he slowly descents to the ground while performing a C4 move. , , , , , : Nero shoots a long range midair version of C5, but he slowly descents to the ground while performing a C5-2 move. , , , , , , : Nero shoots a long range midair version of C6-4, but he slowly descents to the ground while performing a C6. (This input requires Nero Thompson is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 button, : Nero counters with C4. Spiral launches the enemies away from him when hit. While blocking the attack with L1 button, : Nero jumps backwards and counters with a directional C1. Spiral launches the enemies away from him when hit. Other Function , : Double Jump. R1: Lock-on the enemy. Tap to change the Lock-on target. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Overdrive Slash: Nero jumps backwards and shoots a powerful shockwave of kinetic energy toward distant over 10 meter range in front. Hitting of this projectile will inflict multiple hits and pierce through nearby enemies (This skill is learned from the start of Nero Thompson's Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 12 seconds Round Trip: Nero throws his machine gun sword at the distance of 5 meters in front of him and return to him like a boomerang. Hitting of his throwing machine gun sword will inflict multiple hits and pierce through nearby enemies (This skill requires Nero Thompson is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 18 seconds Machine Gun Slash: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Nero holds the ground for 10 seconds and fires a rapid fire shots at the enemies by press and hold the button. Press the button or the Storm Rush is timed out, he ends the assault with a spinning slash. (This skill requires Nero Thompson is Level 20). During his stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 10 seconds. *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Streaking Blow (chargeable) Nero charges and gathers a burst of kinetic energy, and he does a magnificent rushing attack that sweeps up surrounding enemies up to 10 meters. Grounded foes are take multiple hits and knocked away from the hit of Streaking Blow via crashing knockback, while airborne foes are spiral-launched in place. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Nero cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version can sweeps up to 20m forward to inflict more hits and damage (This skill requires Nero Thompson is Level 30). *MP cost: 800 (uncharged), 1600 (charged) *Cooldown: 25 seconds (uncharged), 50 seconds (charged) Dance Macabre: Nero Unleashes a streaming barrage of sword slashes that dance around their doomed targets with breakneck speed, finishing with a home run swing that deals a massive amount of damage. One of the most powerful Skill Attack in Nero's skill sets; substituting for his Super Attack or followup with Super Attack (This skill requires Nero Thompson is Level 30). *MP cost: 900 *Cooldown: 60 seconds Super Attacks (Kinetic Swings) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Nero does three alternating kinetic slashes in front of him and ends with a final slash of Dance Macabre. This Super Attack is learned from the start of Nero Thompson’s Level. , (Kinetic Chops) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Nero does an overhead slash from above which produces a vertical crimson-tinted streak. He follows it up with two alternating swipes, a roundhouse kick, and an uppercut, all of which knocks back nearby foes. This Super Attack is requires to learn when Nero Thompson is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Kinetic Uplift) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Nero does an alternating sword swipes upwards multiple times, ended with a final slash of Dance Macabre. This Super Attack is requires to learn when Nero Thompson is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Super Attack - R1 + (Point Blank) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Nero stabs the enemy with his machine gun sword and he rapidly skewers his sword in front of himself with a machine gun shots, followed by an overhead backwards launch (and thus can also hit behind himself). This Super Attack is requires to learn when Nero Thompson is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Orbiting Slash) (Requires 2 Musou bars): Nero charges his sword and he does a series of revolving swings that start from a low sweeping orientation ending a clearing spin to Hitting all enemies over 20 meter AoE, inflict multiple hit first and spiraling launches the enemies away from him into the air at last hit. This Super Attack is requires to learn when Nero Thompson is Level 40. (Explosion Rush) (Requires all 3 Musou bars): Nero charges the burst of kinetic energy and does a fast hovering outward holding dash with his blade that goes for quite a distance. Hold the button much longer for 10 seconds. Hitting enemies with his dashing Explosion Flight will cause a explosion upon hit the enemy and spiral launches the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by the Explosion Flight. Then ends it with spinning inward slashes which causes a massive explosion around him over 30 meter AoE that spiral launches the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by the explosion. K.Oed enemies from Nero’s Explosion Rush will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Super Attack is requires to learn when Nero Thompson is Level 50 along with Explosive Dance. Burst Attack (Explosive Dance) (Burst Mode required): Nero charges the burst of kinetic energy, and then bombards the enemies with a barrage of slashes consist of quick upward strikes repeatedly several times. As his Burst Attack continues, he initiates two sweeping slashes diagonally and horizontally several times before he performs Dance Macabre forcefully. The final blow and the Burst Attack ends with a forceful spinning inward slashes which causes a massive explosion around him over 30 meter AoE that spiral launches the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by the explosion. K.Oed enemies from Nero’s Burst Attack Futuristic Dance explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Super Attack is requires to learn when Nero Thompson is Level 50 along with Explosion Rush. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Nero Thompson is arguably the quickest character in the game compared to Delilah's and his swordsman fighting is similar to other swordsman type characters like Aruto and Joshua but tricky movesets to work with due to the "Battle Range Combat" type, though several of his sword-based moves have changed very little. As his long range, most of his range attacks are machine gun shots great for eliminating large enemy troop units, and stalling enemy officers and bosses. Also his aerial Charge moves are tricky while in the air for skilled players. His range attacks, all machine gun are shot in a straight line unless by locking on the enemy with R1 button, and can pass through enemies, making it very useful. With Nero's moveset, which heavily relies on not only his melee sword, but also his machine gun shots will destroy enemies from the distance easily. His pushing charge can be used for quick escapes to enter range mode, or getting behind a blocking officer. The accuracy works fairly well, as the machine gun shots have a spray burst shot path. Weapons Unlock requirements Clear Stage 5 "Faith for Survivors" (Unlock this character along with Sarara Arc Side Story, but he is Side Story only character to play in Story Mode). Trivia *Nero Thompson is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *His first name is based on emperor of the Julio-Claudian dynasty of the same name, basically the protagonist was the same name from Devil May Cry 4. **His surname is from directly from Thompson submachine gun due to his rapid shooting based weapon. *His personality is loosely similar to Gan Ning's from Dynasty Warriors series except with smart and nearly fearless nature. *Nero's moveset are similar to Aruto Kirihara's swordsman moveset except has different moves, skill and musou attacks, but all of his moves are basically based on Nero moves from Devil May Cry 4. **His Skill Attack Round Trip is from the one of the attacks from Devil May Cry series. **His Skill Attack Dance Macabre is from the one of the attacks from Devil May Cry series and possibly Dynasty Warrior 5's Background Music of the same name (during Stage 4 (President's Call of Duty)). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sarara Side Characters Category:Battle Range Combat Type Characters Category:Swordsman